CONFESSION
by kai-inspire
Summary: During the time when Kahoko's violin strings broke. Stella Quintet x kahoko


CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I swear I do not own La corda d'oro

Author's note: Pls read and review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No….No…..you're lying…" the redhead lied weeping on the bedsheeds.

Len had somehow managed to find out the secrets. Not just the magic part. Everything. How she got it. Why she got it. Everything important to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you giving up violin?" Len's voice came through loud and clear through the empty classroom.

"How did you know?" there was no need to ask. Everything was clear. He had overheard their conversation. Every bit.

"You don't care about giving it up?" he walked towards her.

"Don't cheat yourself. I saw you at the station. You love violin." The answer wasn't what she had expected.

"Can you live without the violin? Can you afford to not think of it everyday or night?" Kahoko couldn't reply. There was nothing left to say. Len had said everything.

"I don't like classical music……I…don't….."

"What ? You don't even like the violin?"

"I…can…."

"Then, why are you crying?"

**END FLASHBACK**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"ne……Kaho-chan, do you want to go with us to the karaoke?" er friends were gathered together, trying to solve the "problem"

"Gomen, I dated her first." Ryoutarou pulled Kahoko away.

"What do you want."Once they were out, she screamed.

"Why did you quit. You loved the violin. You loved playing it. You know how hard it is to get back into shape once you stop for awhile."

"I want to quit. I said it. Now leave me alone."she shooked his hands off.

"What happened? You once treasured everything you had. All you wanted was to play the violin. But why?? Because of you i…….."

She turned around."Damn…….."He let go of her hands.

"Leave me alone. I am who I am. You don't know me. No one does."

She ran away.

"Kahoko!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breeze blew across his face. His search for someone yielded no results..

"Shimizu-kun?" Kahoko's voice rang through the park.

"Hino-senpai…….Your music, everybody wants it….. even now, it stays in y heart……."

He placed his cello on the ground. He started playing the Cello concerto.

"Kaho-senpai, please listen to my music…….."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaho-chan! Gomen….."the olive-haired senior yelled as he ran towards her.

"Hihara-senpai?"

"Kaho-chan! Um….do you want to go out with me??"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Extra story.....Nothing to do with the entire plot....**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does the past come back to me........." she gulped down another sip.

"Ah....."

She began to feel all light-headed and floaty.

"Ah.....Hino! Gomenasai...." Len apologized as he walked towards the door.

"Hino??"

Too late......she was staggering towards a room. Not just a guy's room. The guys changing room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaho-chan?" the green-haired trumpeter's face was in shock. He stared at Kahoko as she staggered straight into the room. Taking a few seconds to adjust to " reality"he covered his bare chest.

"Kaho-chan.....why are you here??"He edged towards the back of the lockers.......

"Hihara-senpai...."she inched closer towards him. She grabbed his face, eyes closed.

Just then. a certain guy walked in. Len Tsukimori.

"Hino?......Gomenasai, sorry for disturbing...." he blushed as he closed the door.

"Tsukimori-kun.....it isn't what you think!"Hihara rushed to explain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
